Rumours
by lady leah
Summary: Sephirothcentric with plenty of Zack and Cloud. Rumours have started to randomly spread around Shinra like wildfire, Rumours about Sephiroth but is he the only one being targeted and who could possibly be behind such an act!


Well I have no clue where this story came from, but I hope for those who read this. Will enjoy it. It's Sephiroth Centric with lots of Zack and Cloud, feel free to put ideas for possible future chapters full credit will be given for the idea should I use it. 

Sadly I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or any characters from the game.

.onto the story

**Rumours **

One General Sephiroth diligently ignored the hustle and bustle of the Shinra barracks as he attempted to exit the ground after finishing his inspection rounds. His long black jacket blew behind him dramatically- following the veil of his sleek silver hair. He utterly, completely and wholeheartedly hated when people stared at him all zombie like.

Those who drooled made it even more unbearable. Which is why he hurriedly made his way to the exit. Right now a group of young cadets were gathered near the exit-somehow this reminded the General of the many giggling groups of fan girls he'd narrowly escaped from.

He suppressed a shudder! He'd take on a horde of angry dragons any day- rather than encounter rabid fans waving banners with lipstick red writing, declaring their love for him.

In fact he preferred to suffer Zack's intolerable and lame jokes.

"Good afternoon General." A small mousy haired cadet greeted.

Sephiroth gave a small nod, but followed the cadet with a suspicious gaze as he was joined by a group of awestruck cadets. Hmm, something didn't feel right today. Sephiroth had a sense when thing's were going to happen and today was not going to be his normal run of the mill day.

Several more cadets greeted him as he ventured towards the exit; this day was becoming inexplicably bizarre, it was rare enough to have one cadet confidently approach him let alone several-usually they feared he would loose what patience he actually had (and considering he put up with Zack on a daily basis, he liked to think he had extremely good tolerance) but still he had been known to loose it, usually in the mornings before he'd had his first dose of caffeine.

Coffee was an essential in Sephiroth's life. Especially when he had a tone of paper work to get through after a long day at the office, of course during those sort of days Zack would go buy coffee and nibbles-which helped considerably.

However the general's tolerance was stretched when it came to Zack and his friends, there were two that continuously hung out in Sephiroth's office with the porcupine haired man. Cloud was the newest a blond haired Chocobo, with a quiet and shy nature. Dale was another and their were simply no words to describe Dale…in short he was more than a little insane.

The company they provided wasn't always so bad and it was most amusing to watch them sometimes, though when it came to raiding his stash of cakes-Sephiroth had a bit of a sweet tooth. That was way beyond the line.

The General stopped suddenly; he was just short of the exit when he heard rapid talking. Now normally Sephiroth wouldn't concern himself with such matters as listening in on conversations.

However he felt the need to listen in on this conversation, his inner voice positively advised it- now usually Sephiroth would ignore his inner voice, for example last time it had told him to have fun and go ahead to a party Zack had insisted on going to.

The voice had spoken its wise, wise words and Sephiroth had gone along with his friend. After drinking lots and lots of alcohol the general had, much to his dismay: stood up and sung a balled, apparently dedicating it to his best friend Zack.

Needless to say he hadn't listened to the voice since.

"So it's true then, I mean I heard something about it at breakfast. But y'know brushed it off as nonsense." Sephiroth recognised the voice of one Cadet Gornell.

A slim silver eyebrow rose in interest and the General listened on as another voice he recognised as Cadet Weaver, a good sharp shooter if memory served Sephiroth right. Spoke irately

" So what if he is, that's his choice right? Man, you guys are sad." The irked cadet snapped.

"Well I don't know what to believe, who did you hear it from Rick?" asked an unknown Cadet.

A snotty voice responded " well it's true isn't it, c'mon look at how the General dresses and it's so obvious he has a thing for that Zack fellow." Sephiroth froze his eyes snapping opened and his jaw dropping.

Wait, he had heard right hadn't he? They had just said he was…

"Gay yes that's right, and so what like I said before-it's not your fault who you like- be it a boy or girl." Snapped Weaver again.

But no surely not, it wasn't possible for a rumour to start and he, the General of Soldier to not hear about it first hand. He growled irately and stormed off down the hall—he would go to his office and find his little black book, jot down the names of those two Cadets and their crime and investigate these 'Rumours'

His little black book was lying on his desk when he entered the room, he aptly took a seat behind his desk and whipped out a black inked pen, he would never use blue in his little book it was either Black or Red but never blue.

He frowned upon opening the book and realised he'd need a new one soon, the pages were filled with only a few names, dates and crimes. Zack's name was prominently repeated along with Dale and a few Shinra employees Sephiroth didn't like much.

_Name: Zachary_

_Day: Monday_

_Crime: sticking gum under my desk_

_Name: Dale_

_Day: Tuesday_

_Crime: creeping around my bedroom._

For the next three pages Zack's name adorned each and every page, it was a wonder the whole book wasn't filled with the name Zachary. Dale also shared the page with Zack and Cloud appeared only a few times.

He jotted down the names of the Cadets or at least those he knew the names of and closed TWIS (Those who Insult Sephiroth) and placed it back in it's rightful place, in the second draw down on the left hand side of his desk.

For the next two hours Sephiroth managed to get in as much paper work as he could, until Zack barged through the door with his two friends following behind him. Dale glanced at the General and snickered, and Cloud gave a blank sort of stare, which told Sephiroth news had reached the trio.

" Great Gay…Day isn't it Seph?" Zack said sheepishly

Raising a brow Sephiroth gave a bright smile, "indeed." He nodded animatedly.

Zack stared at a loss for words and slowly stepped backwards away from the General, he seemed completely convinced that his friend was insane, well who wouldn't when they knew for a fact that their friend didn't smile brightly or act anything like a happy or over excited Chocobo.

" Are you feeling alright?" Cloud asked attentively.

Sephiroth nodded "oh, yes I've had two whole hours to myself-without you three bothering me."

"I missed you Sephiroth!" Dale said randomly.

His outburst caused Zack and Cloud and Sephiroth to stare at him incredulously and with slight bewilderment as to what caused the random outburst.

"Don't ever say that to me again Dale." The General warned dangerously.

Dale looked confused "say what?" he asked looking at every face in the room.

Zack shook his head at his friend "nothing Dale, just forget it!" oh, wait that was the point Dale had forgotten what he'd done, and either that or the man had something seriously wrong.

"Oh yeah, I found this outside the door." Cloud said handing Zack an envelope. The porcupine haired man looked it over and with a shrug handed it to Dale who passed it to Sephiroth with a frown.

A small white piece of paper fell out onto the desk, it was written on in large black capital letters and everyone could read it-weather Sephiroth wanted them to or not.

It read: **you are so HOT!**

"It's true though isn't it." Dale murmured absently.

Sephiroth glared at the strange man and could a glare kill, Dale would surely be dead as a Moogle.

"Dale! if you say anything like that again—I'll kill you!" Snapped the extremely irate General

" you have problems," Dale said smoothly " I haven't said a single word." He sighed contemptuously and turned to stare at the wall behind him.

Zack decided it was time to tell Sephiroth what he'd heard today "so heard the news?" he asked

Sephiroth snapped the pen he'd been using " no! nothing." He said hurriedly

Overlooking his friend's odd behaviour Zack continued " well word is that you're---"

"I am not gay!" the silver haired man snapped

Zack held his hands up in an offer of peace and tired to control his silent laughter. " that's not what I was going to say." What he was going to say was evidently much worse.

Sephiroth took a few calming breaths and gazed evenly at Zack. " what were you going to say then?"

Their was a snicker from Dale "oh, it's a good one—much better than you being gay."

Zack gulped "well, rumour is that you're working in a strip bar after work, and you like to dress as a lady."

"WHAT!"

"I'd like to see that, what hours do you work?" Dale asked dreamily

Sephiroth made above to pull at his hair, but then opted against it-his precious hair didn't deserve that treatment, bedside's it would then need conditioning and intense therapy afterwards. He loved his hair they way it felt like silk beneath his fingers.

The General knew one thing for sure, whoever had started these rumours would **PAY** and pay dearly, for Sephiroth let no one get away with making a fool of him, oh and he needed to remember to jot down Dale's name in TWIS again-they guy was been damn strange today.

------------------

Hmm, I hope you enjoyed this. Not sure if I should continue though, but I suppose if I get enough reviews I shall…Ideas are welcome and credit will be given.


End file.
